pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gilbert Nightray
Gilbert Nightray (ギルバート ナイトレイ, Girubāto Naitorei) also known as Raven, (鴉, Reibun) by many in Pandora because he managed to form a contract with Raven after joining the Nightray Family. Gilbert was the valet of Oswald, the Glen Baskerville at the time, and was to succeed Oswald eventually. After the Tragedy of Sablier, Gilbert was ejected from the Abyss 100 years after his time, becoming the valet of the Vessalius family, more specifically, Oz Vessalius. As all legitimate members of the Nightray family are deceased, Gilbert is entitled to become the Duke, however he instead is currently serving Oswald again, as Oswald has possession of Leo's body. Appearance Gilbert has long, typically messy black hair and golden eyes. Ten years earlier, when he was still a child and a servant of the Vessalius dukedom, he wore a blue outfit resembling sailor boy clothes as well as black boots. Currently, he wears a collared shirt which has some buckles on it, a cravat over it, a pair of white gloves, black pants with a strap around his right leg - close to the hip - which holds his guns, a black coat, black boots that are pointed at the tips, and a black hat given to him by Ada which he treasures greatly. Gilbert also has a curved gold earring cuff on his left ear. He is currently 180 cm tall. Personality He is terrified of cats and is a wonderful cook. Ten years earlier, he was a cry-baby who was constantly picked on by Oz but he was a kind and loyal boy regardless. Ten years later(current setting), Gilbert seems to have developed a cold and reserved exterior but despite this, he is still caring and kind. He is Oz's servant and is completely loyal to him. He has numerous times, expressed and shown his commitment to him (eg. breaking free of Doldum's control rather than harming Oz) He can be harsh at times; especially towards Alice, likely due to her contract with and the threat it poses to his master. He hates it and becomes furious when Oz withholds information pertaining to the contractor's seal from him although this is out of concern for him. Sometimes (for example when drunk) he reverts to his old self again, crying easily and calling Oz "Young Master". Rufus Barma revealed that he tried to quit smoking eight times and failed. According to Break, the reason he began smoking is because he idolizes Oscar Vessalius. In Retrace 21, it is revealed that he holds respect for his younger brother Vincent Nightray for surpassing his own gun skills in two months, when it took him a year to practice and perfect his own skills. Before the Tragedy of Sablier he had many a time tried to leave Vincent when they were living on the streets but he could never bring himself to do so. He also could not bring himself to shoot Xai Vessalius which he has attempted twice already. He often argues with Alice and calls her "Stupid Rabbit", and in retaliation Alice calls him "Seaweed Head". Despite all their bickering, it appears that Gilbert may have developed a soft spot for her. Gil is a very protective person - he has risked his life for Oz and has saved Sharon Rainsworth from danger several times. He has even rescued Alice when they were in Sablier, as the overhang from which she stood collapsed. He has a very strong character, despite Oz's teasing, and will endure much to protect his friends. Over the 10 years since Oz was sent to the Abyss, he has murdered and done some less that amiable things to save his master and this has changed him from a timid and shy person to a potentially harsh and cruel one that would do anything without hesitation to protect Oz even if this means killing his friends and family. Quotes '-To Oz Vessalius-' *''"Protecting the master... is supposed to be my job!"'' *''"No matter what happens, I will be beside you."'' *''"What were you thinking?! Do you have that much of a death wish?!"'' (Following Zwei almost making Gil shoot Oz using Duldum) *"Even now, I want to stay as your servant." *''"Don't say it. It was to get my hat back..."'' (to Oz when he unleashed Oz's powers so Alice could win his hat back) '-To Alice-' *''"Shut up, you stupid rabbit."'' *''"In other words, it'll be fine if you die!"'' (to Alice when she asked him how to erase Oz's Illegal Contractor Incuse) '-To Sharon Rainsworth-' *''"Protecting the Master is my job...even so he...is always on his own..."'' '-To Oswald-' *''“…When I…think about the accession ceremony tomorrow, I become…unable to sleep…”'' *''“After tomorrow’s ceremony…I heard that there will be many distinguished people that I will have to greet. Will Master Jack be there?”'' *''“Um…Master Jack is always so kind and fun and peaceful. If I can meet him tomorrow then surely, surely…I feel that my nervousness will just go away somewhere…”'' '-Personal Thoughts-' *''"We...are not connected by light, but darkness instead. I've always thought so...No. I wanted to think like that. Oz is heading toward the light, and left me behind." '' *''"Was it all...a lie? Everything that...that Jack...said..." (Gil questions everything after remembering the Tragedy of Sablier) *" I understand now... A wound like this... Is not enough to kill me." Chapter Appearances '(*) - Denotes that the character did not appear physically, but as a part of other characters' memories''' Trivia *Gilbert's zodiac sign is Aquarius. *It was shown in an omake that he likes dogs because he hates cats. *Gilbert's fear of cats is a reference to "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland", when Alice scared off a mouse and some others animals by talking about Dinah (Dinah was the cat). Gilbert is probably based on this mouse, as his brother Vincent is based on the Dormouse, the other rodent in the book. *It appears that he can't take well when drinking as shown in episode 20. When he's drunk, he reverts back into his 14 year old self. *In the one-shot of Pandora Hearts, he is shown to be more of a serious and emotionless person unlike of his main storyline persona. *In the Official Guide Book 8.5 Mine of Mine, it was said that Gil was supposed to be the protagonist of the story instead of Oz. *It is revealed in Caucus Race: The story of the Nightrays: Black Widow, he has recieved 30 proposals but denied them all, although he seemed to like the the 30th one, Dalia, but was betrayed by her. Navigation Category:Contractors Category:Nightray Family Category:Pandora members Category:Male Category:Servants Category:Legal Contractors Category:Human Category:Baskervilles